Super Saiyan Bardock Short Story
by SparkingFury
Summary: What if Bardock let his rage run wild? What if he found the power to kill Frieza? In the event of Tora's death Bardock's rage was pushed to new heights. Bardock has found the golden light. Bardock is a Super Saiyan!


Bardock landed on planet Meat, his crew was deployed while he was in recovery, he looked around for them and saw them lying on the ground broken. He sprinted over to Tora, and after a heartfelt discussion, that was ended unexpectedly; Bardock took Tora's armband and dyed it red with Tora's blood. He then wrapped it around his head. He looked over his shoulder, and saw something move. Three soldiers ran out and Bardock charged at them. He kicked one through the stomach, and blew his head off, with a full power energy wave. He looked over his shoulder and he saw another soldier charging at him. He waited until he was in striking distance. Then he elbowed the soldier in the face, He punched the soldier through the stomach and kicked him away. He blew the last soldier up effortlessly. He turned to head back to his pod, when a huge pink figure stepped out, laughed and shot a huge, burning energy wave from his mouth. Bardock grinned and punched it back, Dodoria exploded. Bardock heard a voice say, 'Die' and then he collapsed.

Bardock watched on, unable to move, as Frieza blew up planet Vegeta. He heard a familiar voice say, 'Bardock… Bardock, you know who I am, don't you? It's me, your son. You can stop this; you just need to look, look for the golden light.'

Bardock woke up. "What… what was that…" He focused and ran into his pod.

He was flying towards his home planet, when he passed a space pod, time slowed down and he clearly saw his son. He thought to himself, "Thank you son…"

He landed on Vegeta, rolled out and ran into the cafeteria. And after arguing for a while, he yelled out to them, "FINE! You're all DEAD!" Everyone paused and looked at him, "But… I'm gonna try and stop him! He can take my planet, but he won't have my PRIDE!" A golden light surrounded Bardock; golden thunder flashed down and ripped apart the building. His hair started rippling, and soon began flying up. His eyes flashed and started glowing green, and his hair started glowing blonde. He growled, and smoke flew up from the rubble. When the smoke cleared, Bardock had a fiery yellow aura surrounding him.

He looked around, and saw all the faces staring at him in amazement. He looked up and flew away, to confront Frieza. Halfway away from Vegeta, Bardock smelt something burning. He looked back and saw Vegeta, just as a humongous supernova crashed into it. It exploded in a flash of orange flames, and blood. Bardock, Turned around to look at Frieza's spaceship, then his aura flamed out fiercely, and he let out a roar at Frieza.

He charged forwards at speeds that could kill people, just by standing too close. Frieza looked on arrogantly, nothing could stop him, but as he looked closer he saw the golden light charging towards him. It was what he feared the most, a super saiyan had emerged. Frieza dashed out of his ship, he was having a breakdown. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them, just to see a fist come crashing down at him, sending him flying down to where Vegeta used to be. Frieza looked around frantically, when he saw Bardock; he was all the way back at the ship. Frieza blinked and Bardock was behind him. He looked at the super saiyan's merciless eyes, and he truly felt fear. He stumbled back and fired a barrage of death balls at Bardock. Bardock dodged them all; Frieza flew away and fired a MASSIVE supernova at Bardock. The explosion was huge. As Frieza turned away, he got punched in the gut by Bardock, who apparently dodged the supernova. Bardock Punched Frieza upwards, he flew up and knocked him down. He yelled out, "Frieza! This is for all the people we killed in you name! This…" He took Tora's armband off his head, and wrapped it around his hand. "This is for TORA!" Bardock formed a huge golden energy sphere in his hand. He looked at Frieza, and yelled out, "Here, have it!" Frieza froze, and the huge energy sphere made contact with his chest. "DIE IN FEAR!" Frieza exploded into a huge fiery mass, the size of Vegeta. When it was over, Bardock roared at where Frieza was, and flew off in search of a place to call home.


End file.
